


Past and Present

by SpicyMexicanJesus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Starvation, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Jesse McCree, about everyone comes on, lowkey angst, rates might change later on, they just don't have speaking roles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyMexicanJesus/pseuds/SpicyMexicanJesus
Summary: A mission goes wrong and Jesse's a teen again, the thing is, he's sixteen and only remembers his Deadlock days





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Things could have gone worse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807319) by [lovelyfluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyfluffy/pseuds/lovelyfluffy). 



> I wanted a reason to write Deadlock Jesse meeting present everyone else. Then I read "Things could've gone worse", and was like, I can totes do something similar to this!

People eyed him curiously, making him feel uneasy. He was like a caged animal put on display for the world to see.

“Is that Jesse?” A glowing green omnic questioned, looking at the teenager with a hat covering his face.

“You’re damn right,” Jesse smirked, raising his head, “but I didn’t know my bounty reached international fame. Last time I checked, my bounty was only 60 grand, dead or alive. ‘Couse, I think they want me dead more than alive.” 

He took in his surrounding, noticing his was in rope binding and there were five beings looking at him. Three humans, one omnic, and one giant gorilla. There was an air duct above him, no cameras, no two way mirrors, and they probably had his peace keeper in another room.

“How old are you, McCree?” The man, Asian in origin, and was probably in his late thirties, early forties, asked him. 

Jesse sneered, “Why should I tell ya? So ya know if I was jailbait or not? Yer a pervert, pervert.” 

“Gross, and no,” the man told him, “it’s so we know how bad Talon messed you up.”

He narrowed his eyes, “Who the hell is Talon?”

“Nothing Jesse, don’t mind him,” A blond woman with a European accent waved her hand as if to forget he said anything, “Just tell us how old you are.”

Jesse frowned, “No, either you tell me ‘bout Talon or I keep my mouth shut.”

“Fine,” an older man rolled his eyes, “We’ll tell you about Talon if you tell us your age.”

He narrowed his eyes at him for a bit. “Lemme think for a second then,” Jesse acted as if he was in deep thought, “‘m about to turn seventeen in a couple ‘o months. Now you tell me ‘bout Talon.”

They looked taken back, “You’re only a kid!” The omnic exclaimed, but now that Jesse thought about it, its voice sounded more organic than programmed, So the omnic was probably a cyborg instead, huh.

“‘M not a kid, haven’t been a kid since I was ten,” his hands were behind his back and were quickly working the tie that held his bonds together.

“That doesn’t mean you still don’t have a bounty of sixty grand!” The woman was flabbergasted, “You’re sixteen, Jesse!”

“It’s not that impressive, now you should see my friend Grayson’s bounty. Now that’s around seventy grand, ‘course he’s a lot less gentleman like than I am. But still, seventy grand is seventy grand.”

The five people looked at each other, their faces saying, ‘What the fuck?’

“Now you’re gonna tell me about how this Talon supposably fucked me up, so spill,” he narrowed his eyes at the old man.

The lady smiled at him, that’s when he realized they were gonna tell him jackshit, “We are going to leave to see how to tell you about her.”

“Bullshit! You’re supposed to hold up yer end of the deal!” He watched helplessly as they left the room. 

“I promise we will tell you about Talon and what they did to you,” the lady gave him another fake smile before they closed the door and left him alone.

Jesse groaned, he should’ve known they wouldn’t tell him. And now, here he is, their prisoner, but not for long. He wiggled against the ropes, loosening them, and finally freeing himself from it. The teenager got on top of the chair, knocking the air duct loose, wincing as it made a loud bang when it fell to the ground. He looked towards the door, waiting for the people to come back, he sighed in relief when he realized they weren’t. Jesse got inside the duct and began crawling.

He snickered when he heard faint voices of the people, wondering where he went. “Idiots, should’ve told me who the hell Talon is and what they did ta me.”

Jesse smiled when an air duct below him looked down towards a training area. He peered down, seeing a bow and arrows left out as if their user left them in haste. The teen looked down more, frowning when that was the only weapon out. 

“It’ll do,” he shrugged as he moved the air duct away, jumping down a little less gracefully than he would like to the training area. Jesse picked up the bow, fiddling with it, and raised the bow towards a security camera, releasing an arrow. He smirked when he heard it whizz, whine, and finally die.

He fled when he heard footsteps, freezing when he accidentally ran into someone. “Whoa, who are you and what are you doing with Hanzo’s bow?” A man with dreads asked, he wore skates, Jesse noticed. 

Jesse looked down at the man, “Name’s McCree and ‘m makin’ my getaway.” He turned and ran the opposite way he was going.

“Wait? McCree? As in Jesse McCree? Hey man! Wait!” The shorter man skated after him.

Jesse smirked when he stumbled across a dark hallway, blending into the background.

“Jesse! It’s me! Lúcio!” The skater, now named Lúcio, said to the dark hallway. 

“Well Lúcio, I wanna say sorry for what ‘m about to do, but ‘m not so sure that I am,” Jesse appeared behind him. He raised the bow, releasing four arrows, which snagged Lúcio’s clothes, effectively rendering him immovable. 

He walked in front of him, frightening the man, “Don’t worry Lu, I ain’t gonna hurt ya, I jus’ want ya ta answer some of questions of mine. That clear?” Jesse waited for him to nod before continuing, “Where am I?”

Lúcio relaxed a bit, “You’re at Overwatch man, and why do you look younger?” He tilted his head. 

Jesse’s face paled at the mention of Overwatch and was going to ask about it, but the comment about his age caught his attention. “What do I mean I look younger? How old am I supposed ta look?” Jesse narrowed his eyes at Lúcio. 

He turned around, hearing someone shout for Lúcio. 

“Where are you Luc? We’re supposed to play Mario Kart!” A girl whined.

“Yeah Luc, Hana suppos ta beat the both of us!” A man with an Australian replied.

Jesse looked at Lúcio, shaking his head, “Don’t do,” he whispered.

“Hana! Jamie! Help!” The skater yelled, getting their attention. 

The two found them, confused at the sight. A lanky teen wearing a cowboy hat, a red bandana tied around his neck, a jacket without sleeves, torn up jeans, and combat boots was holding Lúcio hostage. 

“Who ta fuck are ya?” The tallest of them asked.

“McCree and fuck off,” he told them as he went deeper into the hallway, hiding in the dark once more.

Hana and Jamie started to help Lúcio get down, “That can’t be Eastwood!” Hana told them, “We have to tell the others!” 

Jamie rubbed his chin, “It kinda sounded like ‘im...”

Jesse almost went back and asked how they knew him, but shook his head last minute and went back inside the air ducts, bow in tow. A couple minutes later, he smelt food, delicious food. His stomach rumbled, he hasn’t eaten anything in God knows how long. He got close to the duct where he saw food.

“I think McCree stole Stormbow,” The same Japanese man from before thought loudly. Jesse looked at the bow, noticing it had the same design as the man’s tattoo and figured it belonged to him. 

“I don’t think he knows how to use a bow, so we’ll be fine,” the green cyborg waved him off.

As if on cue, Lúcio, Hana, and Jamie ran inside the cafeteria, “Guys! I ran into some kid pretending to be Eastwood and he pinned me against a wall with arrows!” Lúcio told his team. 

“That’s absurd!” A brunette with a British accent exclaimed.

Lúcio sat down, eating food better than what they served at Deadlock, “Nuh uh! I was walkin’ down the armory right? And I see some teen with Hanzo’s bow. I chased him to some hallway and that’s where he ambushed me with arrows!”

“We need to find him,” the gorilla from before started to talk and Jesse almost fell out of the duct. A gorilla, a fucking gorilla was talking. He was speaking human words with perfect English. Jess was probably never going to get use to that. 

“Can we do it after breakfast, Winston? I’m really hungry and it’s not like he can leave the island.” The Brit asked him. So Jesse was stuck here, great.

Winston, the talking gorilla, rolled his eyes, “Fine, but when we find him, he can’t leave Gibraltar and we need to figure out how to change him back.”

“What the hell do you mean change me back?” Jesse thought as he watched people eat.

“So that’s really Eastwood?” Hana asked the blond woman.

“Unfortunately,” she slumped over her food. 

Lúcio picked at his food, “So what happened to Eastwood anyways, Doc?” 

That was her name, Doc, even though it was probably a nickname since she looked like a doctor. Jesse leaned closer, to figure out if she was going to say what happened to him.

“Ah, well. We went on a mission, and Talon caught us off guard. Some agent shot him with a weird gun and he suddenly went AWOL. We had to leave since the mission failed anyways but we found a kid on the dropship and we couldn’t ask him anything because he was asleep and wouldn’t wake up. We only assumed it was Jesse because of the hat he wore is the same one Jesse wears.” Doc explained.

“So that’s what Lúcio meant when he said I was supposed to be older.” Jesse thought. He was so confused.

“Do you know how long it will be until Jesse is back, Angela?” The archer asked Doc, now named Angela.

Angela shook her head, “Hopefully he will turn back in two weeks, but in the meantime, we might need to postpone missions...”

“We can’t postpone missions because he’s a kid!” The old man from before exclaimed. 

“He’s a kid, Jack! We can’t let him get hurt!” Doc yelled back.

Jack frowned, “He said he hasn’t been a kid since he was ten!” 

Angela looked madder than before, “That doesn’t matter! He’s still a kid!”

Jesse began to lift the air duct to get food, no one was touching it and everyone seemed engrossed in their argument. He jumped out, as silent as a fox, and stole the food. He practically swallowed the food down, since it’s been a week since his last meal. The teen almost threw up, realizing it was spoiled. Jesse realized his mistake when he noticed the air duct was too high for him to get to if he didn’t want to get noticed by someone. 

Someone did see him though, as they said, “I think I just saw something fall from the ceiling, it would be best if we checked it out.” Soon everyone went across the counter to see it.

Unluckily for them, he had the bow ready and was ready to let arrows fly. The British girl saw him first. “Jesse!” She exclaimed. He aimed the bow at her leg, not wanting to hurt her too much, and ran away. 

He looked back and saw her legs were fine, but he had great aim though, so it should’ve hit her and not the counter behind her. 

“Get back here!” Someone yelled as he ran like hell to somewhere else.

He accidently ran into the green cyborg, which made Jesse promptly throw up on him. The cyborg stopped for a few valuable seconds, and the teen ran into a different dark hallway, hiding from everyone. 

“Fuck!” The cyborg yelled as he tried to get the barf off him. 

Jesse hid inside one of the forgotten rooms, it looked like it hasn’t been used in years, cobwebs littered the walls and corners. He stayed in there for a couple of minutes to catch his breath. Jesse left the room and stuck to the places where it looked like people haven’t visited in a couple of years. From the looks of it, most of the island looked ancient and forgotten. Meaning, he could go a few days without anyone noticing him.

He heard footsteps and shoutings, which made him hide in another room. This one had a window and stairs leading downwards. Jesse looked out of the window and saw a beach, he felt like a kid on Christmas and raced down the stairs.

The stairs lead outside onto a sandy beach. Jesse sat there in amazement, watching the waves crash onto the rocks, and there were seagulls in the background, if he moved, he thought he might ruin it. 

He walked for a bit, hearing more shouting, louder than before, and found a cove to hide in. Jesse must’ve fallen asleep because the sun was about ready to set. He walked back onto the beach, sitting on a rock and watched the sun set.

Jesse felt someone walk up to him, “I’ve never been to the beach before...” he whispered to the person, “is it always so beautiful?”

“Yeah, it is,” they replied. 

“I assume you want yer bow back, Hanzo,” Jesse handed the bow back to its owner. 

“How were you able to use my Storm bow so well?” Hanzo sat down next to him.

Jesse shrugged again, “I dunno, a bow’s kinda like a weird revolver and I’ve always had good aim no matter what weapon I got.”

Jesse slumped over a bit, he didn’t realize how tired he was. He hardly remembers the last time he ate, probably well over a week by now, now that he thought about it. Running on an empty stomach made him weak, and with the occasional stomach grumbling, it made him even more tired. What made Jesse stop and realize this, was watching the sunset and hearing the nice crashing of the waves.

“Why aren’t you running anymore?” Hanzo asked as he sat on a rock next to Jesse.

The tired teen rested his head on the archer’s shoulder, “I ain’t got no where to go.”


	2. What Are We gonna Do with You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's finally updating something!

“Why are ya givin’ me food?” Jesse looked up to Hanzo, who gradually coaxed Jesse into reentering Overwatch, “All I did was raise hell and probably caused a couple of grays. If this is anything like Deadlock, shudn’t ya be denying me it?”

Everyone else looked taken back, “They don’t feed you at Deadlock?” Miss Ziegler asked.

“Well yeah, ‘round there, ya don’t really get anythin’ less ya work for it. Hell, even my clothes are hammy downs from some dead kid.” Jesse was still looking at Hanzo, waiting for him to say it was okay to eat.

Hanzo was appalled, “Is that why you ate spoiled food? Because you haven’t ate anything in a week?”

“‘S not like ya were gonna touch it. So ‘course I took the food.” He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Jesse, what the fuck?” The green ninja cyborg asked him.

Said teen just shrugged, “Can I eat now?” he asked Hanzo.

Hanzo sighed, “Yes Jesse, you can eat now.”

The ex Deadlock member looked like a kid on Christmas, “Really?” Jesse stared at the food hungrily, stopping himself before he took the first bite, facing the other agents, “Can y’all leave please?”

They all looked confused, “Alrighty mate,” Jamie head out towards the door, “c’mon. Kid’s gotta eat and he wants ta eat by himself.” The Australian gave a thumbs up to Jesse, to which Jesse gave a weak thumbs up back. The rest of the agents followed in suit and slowly filed out of the room.

“Jesse?” Miss Ziegler paused as she was leaving, “After you’re done eating, can you come to the medical wing? I need to see how you’re doing.”

The tiny cowboy stared at the food for a bit, and looked back at her, “Sure thing ma’am!” She smiled and was gone with the rest of the agents. Once they were gone, he practically swallowed the food down. They left with plates upon plates of good, home cooked meals, and he got to eat all of it. 

~

He didn’t know how much time he spent in the cafeteria, seeing how he cleaned all the dishes once he was done eating, but he hoped Miss Ziegler wouldn’t be too mad. Jesse also didn’t know exactly where the medical wing was, and while he was going down the halls, it felt like he already knew exactly where he was going and how he was going to get there. Weird.

“Miss Ziegler? Ya here?” He called out to the potentially empty room.

Jesse heard some ruffling inside one of the rooms, “Jesse?” the doctor came through a door, “You came here sooner than I expect. Come inside and undress to your comfort level. And don’t call me Miss Ziegler, that makes me feel old.” She sat him down on a table and left through one of the side doors for a bit to give him privacy. 

He looked around, noticing a stray lab coat left on of the seats. Jesse grabbed it and wrapped it around himself. 

“Are you done Jesse?” she called out.

Said teen looked down at himself and back up, “Mhm.”

“Great,” he could hear the smile in her voice, but she frowned when she saw Jesse wearing another layer of clothing. “Jesse...” Miss Zie- Doc laid a hand on his shoulder, “It’s okay, I already know about,” she made a motion of her free hand circling in front of her body.

Suddenly, Jesse went on defence, “Who else knows?” He started hyperventilating. No one was supposed to know, not after what happened to a friend of his in a similar situation. Or, at least, was in a similar situation. Last time Jesse checked, she became a new shooting target and sex toy. It’s safe to say he never partook in those activities.

Angela frowned, “As far as I know, only one other person, but it’s okay. They’ll understand. I promise,” she gave him a soft, motherly smile, it was very different from the first smile she gave him. The first one was fake and unforgiving, while this one was open and kind.

He still didn’t fully trust her though, “I guess I gotta take my shirt off then.” Jesse started to unbutton his jacket and slipped off his shirt. “Now let’s start this exam, yeah?” The teen awkwardly chuckled.

~

After the exam, Angela let him go, telling him, “Don’t forget about the meeting.”

He waved her off, “Yeah, yeah. See ya in an hour Doc.” Jesse left the medical wing and walked around the base for a bit. 

After a while, he ended up at the beach again and watched the waves crash. Jesse listened to the seagulls cry and the ocean. But then he heard a strange beeping. The teen whipped his head to look for the noise so fast, it almost gave him whiplash. 

He jumped and saw a bastion unit. Jesse went to grab his gun, frowning when he realized he still didn’t have one. The bastion unit tilted its head and let out a series of confused beeps. 

“Hey there,” Jesse put his hands out, he knew what a bastion unit could do to a person and he didn’t want to startle it, “I won’t hurt ya.” The teen slowly walked up to it 

The omnic made another confused beep, again began to play an audio clip, “The name’s Jesse McCree.” The bastion posed the clip as a question. And a small, yellow bird landed on the bastion and peered at him.

Jesse rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah, that’s me.” The bird jumped onto his shoulder and pecked at him. “Ganymede! Stop it!” He lightly swatted the bird away and chuckled. Jesse froze, why did he know the bird’s name? More importantly, how did he know the name? He’ll just ask Angela later.

The bastion made a happy beep and picked a flower off the ground, presenting it to him. Not really knowing what to do in this type of situation, Jesse took the flower. “It’s a rosemary, one of my favorite flowers. Thank ya kindly, Bastion,” the cowboy smiled at the omnic and put the flower between his hat and his ear.

Bastion made another happy beep, cutting short when a noise came out of a rock. Jesse picked up the rock, confused on how a rock was talking. First a gorrila, and now a rock? What the fuck was Overwatch doing with their funding?

“The meeting is about to start,” A calm voice came out of the rock again, he dropped the talking rock in surprise. 

Jesse nervously chuckled and picked the rock back up, “I guess we gotta figure out where ta put me for the next two weeks, huh?” 

Bastion made a beep again, confirming that it was time to go. 

~

The meeting already started as the duo could hear the shouting from across the hallway.

“He’s a kid!” Someone yelled.

“So what? I’m only nineteen and here I am!” Another angrily replied.

“We can’t just postpone Overwatch for the next two weeks because Jesse’s a kid!” 

“We should! He might hurt himself and poof! There goes our Jesse!”

“He’s been apart of Deadlock for God knows how long! Jesse should be able to fight alongside us!”

There was too much yelling, God, it hurt his ears. At least he knew what they were talking about. He’s been there for a few minutes and no one seemed to notice him or Bastion. “Hey, uh, you got a gun for an arm right?” He asked the robot.

Bastion confirmed it by making a beep and showing the teen said gun arm. 

“Okay, cool,” now, Jesse McCree always considered himself a smart kid, “Imma need you to point that gun to the ceiling and shoot,” that didn’t always make the smartest choices…

The omnic tilted its head, but did what it was told regardless.

“Now I’d do it myself, but ya see, I don’t have my peacekeeper on me,” the teen covered his eyes and got down, “Will ya kindly shoot yer gun now?” He looked up at Bastion. Who only replied by shooting its gun. 

Essentially, everyone in the meeting got down. 

“I knew that good for nothing omnic was a bad agent. All it does is shoot and follow its programming!” A dwarf yelled once Bastion stopped yelling.

“Torbjorn! You know Bastion doesn’t like when you call them an it!” The man with dreads, Lúcio, shot back. 

Huh, Bastion wasn’t the only one hating it when someone called them by the wrong pronouns.

Jesse realized that everyone was going to get in another discussion, so he got on the table and stomped. “Stop it y’all! I asked Bastion to shoot the ceiling because it would be the only way to get yer attention!” The teen got what he wanted, because now everyone was looking at him, he became a bit nervous with all their attention on him, “Look, Deadlock’s been a part of my life for as long as I can remember, but I formally joined it when I was about nine. ‘Course, it wasn’t like I had a choice anyways. I’ve shot and killed more people than I could count and seen shit you possibly couldn’t understand. Hell, I even almost died a couple o’ times too! But here’s the thing, I’m joining Overwatch ‘cause alla y’all seem like nice folk. My life ain’t worth much and I ain’t doing much wit it anyways, so if joining Overwatch means I could die. Then, well, I guess I’m gonna die for Overwatch.”

They all looked at him in total silence, Jesse could hear a pin drop. 

“What the fuck McCree?” The green ninja cyborg said.

“Just, let me on missions,” Jesse looked at the talking gorilla, seeing how he was probably the one who ran Overwatch, “please.”

The talking gorilla, Winston, looked at the people next to him, “Jesse was seventeen last time when Gabe brought him in...”

The teen looked hopefully, “So can I join?”

Angela groaned, “Fine,” Jesse gave her an award winning smile, “but, someone’s going to have to watch over you. Any takers?” She addressed the team.

The green cyborg smiled, “My brother will do it! Won’t you, Hanzo?” 

They must have a crazy ass family tree.

Hanzo looked over to the teen, “I suppose I will watch over McCree for the two weeks...” 

“You’re all dismissed then,” people started filing out of the room.

“So… whatcha wanna do, Hanzo?” Jesse tailed said archer.

“Why don’t we meditate?” He suggested.

Jesse shrugged, “I don’t think I’ve done that before, so sure.”

“You’re gonna need a lot of concentration and a clear mind,” The two walked down the hallway.

“I need to concentration to have a clear mind? Ain’t that a bit contradicting?” Jesse pointed out.

“Just, follow my lead,” Hanzo sat down once they found a nice place outside, he pulled out a music box, “Any request?”

The “new” Overwatch member sat down next to him, “Nah, just play something ya normally play when ya meditate. Unless ya got a clip of fire cracking?”

Hanzo began to scroll down on his device, “I think I do have a few songs of fire cracking...” 

Jesse smiled and relaxed when the fire started to crack.  
“Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys really think I'd forget about this? This has to be my favorite fanfic I've written so far and I have so much planned, I really hope you like it!


	3. Terrible Dreams, but Good FOod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse is finally going to sleep in his room and have a lovely breakfast in the morning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what! I didn't forget about this! But it's probably gonna be a couple more weeks until I update it again, so sorry in advance.

“So this is my room?” Jesse looked at the door in front of him, waiting to be opened. It’s been a few days since he’s been turned into a teen, and this was going to be the first time he was going to spend the night in his room. To say he was nervous would be an understatement. 

He turned to Hanzo, “Yes. I will be in mine if you need anything,” The archer began to walk towards his room, “It is unlikely that you will be bothering me, if you do come into my room.”

“Uh, okay, have a good night Archer,” Jesse waited for him to leave before he attempted to enter the room, “So I guess I get to sleep in here, now do I knock or….”He frowned when knocking on the door didn’t work, “Athena?” The teenager called for the powerful A.I.

“Yes Agent McCree?” She answered him in a pleasantly robotic voice.

He was reluctant on asking for help, “Can you open the door, please?”

“Of course,” the door swooshed open.

“Thank you,” Jesse started to walk into the room. He looked at the things inside the room, a pack of cigars on the nightstand next to the bed, a bed that hasn’t been made in a while, scattered around were photos, so many photos, so many memories. Voices flooded his brain. Immediately, Jesse clutched his ears, trying to make them stop as he fell to the floor. He felt like he was drowning in emotions. Pain, anger, happiness, everything crashed into him at the same time. He wanted to scream.

Then, the memories became clearer and harsher. His left arm started to burn. Jesse wanted to cry, scream, just say something, but no words came out. Everything hurt. He needed to do leave, but something was holding him in place.

More memories flooded, ones with lighter tones. He saw his chance. Jesse started to move, he pounded at the door, trying to get it to open. “Out!” he cried, “Athena, get me OUT!” He didn’t know how long he was in there, but he didn’t want stay any longer.

The door slid open, making another whooshing noise, and Jesse scrambled out. The further he ran, the less his head hurt. The teen slowed down when he realized his left arm stopped burning.

“Should I call Angela to make sure you’re okay?” The AI asked kindly.

Jesse shook his head, and realized she probably couldn’t see him, “I don’t want to bother her, besides it’s getting late anyways.” He walked as silent as a mouse as he made his way down the hall. The memories were still fresh in his mind, his head throbbed, and he was dead beat tired. But Jesse didn’t want to sleep, he couldn’t sleep, he didn’t especially didn’t want to sleep in his room. The teen ended up walking to the rec room when he noticed someone else take up residence there. 

It was the girl, who couldn’t be that much older than him, she was playing some fancy game. Occasionally, she’d grumble whenever she got hit, but otherwise the girl seemed to be doing good. 

He didn’t want her to ask why he was still up, so he left her be and continued looking for somewhere to sleep. Jesse found himself in front of the beach, but it was high tide and cold out, so he reluctantly left the beach. 

The teen groaned as he walked back up the stairs. His stomach grumbled and so Jesse made way towards the kitchen. He froze when he noticed Hanzo was quietly sipping tea. 

The wannabe cowboy tried to slip out, but he flinched when the archer looked his way, “Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” The older man asked.

“I should be asking the same thing, Han,” Jesse sat next to him at the table as confidently as he could. 

The eldest Shimada rolled his eyes, “I asked you first.”

“I asked you second,” he countered.

Hanzo narrowed his eyes, “Fine, I’ll tell you why I’m up.” 

Jesse looked as innocently as he could, “Go on, I’m waiting...” 

He shrugged, “I was thirsty, but now,” Hanzo walked to refill his mug with something stronger, “my thirst seemed to have left me.”

The teen frowned, “Now, I may have met you only around a week ago, but I got the gut feeling that yer lyin’ ta me.” Hanzo raised an eyebrow, “So old man, why are you really up?”

“Same reason you’re up, I presume.”

“I was thirsty.”

Hanzo raised an eyebrow when he noticed that Jesse was in a similar predicament that he was in, “So was I.”

Jesse guessed something was plaguing his mind, but the both of them were lying to each other. So if Hanzo wasn’t gonna tell him, he wasn’t gonna tell Hanzo.

The archer groaned, “I’d offer you a drink, but you’re not even seventeen yet.” Hanzo gently swung his drink around to prove his point.

“Wouldn’t be the first time I drank alcohol,” Jesse slumped in his seat as he continued, “or did anything illegal.”

“Yeah,” the two of them fell into uncomfortable silence. 

“Uh,” the younger of the two tried to get out of the hole they dug themselves in, “So, you’re related to that green cyborg ninja, right? How’s that work?” Jesse tried to get him to open up.

“It’s a long story,” Hanzo said at last.

“‘S not like I’m gonna get much sleep anyways.”

“Everyone’s heard it before.”

“Everyone but me,” He kept on prying…

“Enough McCree.” … only to be shut out for good.

Jesse sighed and got up, “Look, we’ve all got our own skeletons in our closets, and he probably shared some of his to you. Itta be nice for you to share your skeletons with me. Try to have a nice night, Han.” The teen left Hanzo and went to find somewhere else to sleep. 

He ended up in the same meeting room where he declared himself a new agent of Overwatch only hours before. His head still throbbed, but luckily, it became to numb down. Jesse sat on what looked to be the most comfortable chair in the room, but it was instead rockhard and he doubted he could get any sleep from it. Sighing, the teen ending up sleeping under the table. At least it wasn’t as bad as the rooms in Deadlock, and he didn’t have to worry about getting shot at. Reluctantly, he fell into a dreamless sleep. 

___

In the morning, Jesse groaned, he forgot to get some food last night. It was still early enough that not everyone would be getting food, so he left to the cafeteria to eat.

He smiled when someone was just starting to cook breakfast. It was the same British girl he shot at when he first came here. 

“You must be Jesse!” She noticed him, “My name’s Lena! But everyone calls me Tracer!”

“Nice ta meet ya, miss,” He answered as politely as he could. 

Tracer looked a bit taken back, “I never did believe Jack when he said you were the devil! And I guess I was right! Because you seem to be the cutest little thing!” 

Jesse wasn’t sure how to take the compliment, “Thanks?”

“No prob! Now excuse me, I gotta go to the loo! Watch the food?” And with that, she zipped out of there.

His eyebrows furrowed, “I guess,” Jesse felt physical pain when he noticed the food was beyond saving. He stirred it around and tossed it away. The teen started to look for food, noticing all the ingredients Overwatch had on hand. Jesse shrugged and began cooking.

Tracer ended up popping in an hour later, “Sorry I left you on cooking duty! I actually phoned Emily instead, oops!” She stood directly behind him and watched him make something different from what she created, “That’s not what I was cooking…”

She noticed, crap, she noticed. Jesse closed his eyes and prepared for getting hurt. He slowly opened them, noticing she hasn’t hit him yet, “What are you doing?” The teen asked.

“I’m wondering ‘bout whatcha making, it smells really good!” She took a big breath with her nose as if to prove a point.

“Aren’t you supposed to be hitting me or something?” Jesse looked at her, noticing he was taller by a good few inches.

Suddenly, Lena became appalled at the thought of doing such an act, “I’d never hit you! Did people do that to you when you were in Deadlock?” She grabbed him by the shoulders and looked at him in the eyes.

 

“I know Deadlock ain’t the best, but they weren’t bad to me,” he gave her a weak smile, ‘they were worse,’ he thought.

“Good, I would never let anyone hurt you, Jess,” she gave him a tight squeeze.

“Thanks, Lena,” Jesse hugged her back, hoping she meant it, but he felt like she did. 

She peered over his shoulder, “So whatcha makin’ anyways?”

“Oh,” he looked at his creation, “It’s an old family recipe that my mama used to make. ‘Course I could never cook it exactly the same way she did,” Jesse told her as he turned off the stove. 

Lena gave him a huge smile, “Well it smells way more delicious than anything I could have made! I’ll help serve you by getting the plates!” She was on the other side of the kitchen and back to him in a blink of an eye. The British girl placed the plates down and started to help him with the pots. 

“How do you that thing you do?” Jesse asked her when they finished getting everything ready, “Is it like teleportation?” 

She laughed at him, “It’s nothing like teleportation! It’s just timey-wimey stuff, don’t worry about it!”

“So, it’s time travel?” He pondered as he started to serve himself food.

Lena shrugged, “Basically.”

“Huh,” the teen didn’t know what to say, “That’s really somethin’ else.”

“I know right!” She smiled at Jesse and somehow carried five plates at once, “Winston’s got a huge appetite and I gotta make sure the big lug’s eating. I’ll see you at breakfast though!” Lena turned into a blue blurb as she zipped away. 

Jesse took his plate and went to find a seat, the green cyborg was telling him to sit next to him and the floating omnic. 

“Lena’s finished cooking? Let’s hope no one gets food poisoning,” he joked before he left to get his own serving. Jesse still didn’t know his name, damn. 

“How are you feeling Jesse?” The omnic asked him.

“Uh,” The teen looked around and saw people chatting and laughing, “a bit overwhelmed if ‘m bein’ honest.”

The omnic moved its hand and an orb floated next to him, “Don’t worry, it will calm you down. Have you remembered anything yet?”

Jesse looked at his food and took a while to answer, “Only bits and pieces. ‘Nd I think ‘m gonna need somewhere else ta sleep in.” 

“Have you told Angela this yet?” The omnic asked him.

“I don’t exactly know how ta tell her...” 

“Sometimes, it is easier to say what is going on than suffering in silence.”

Jesse was going to ask what the onmic meant, when the green cyborg came back, “Gah, this smells delicious! Remind me to ask Lena how she didn’t ruin it.”

“Of course, Genji,” the onmic monk replied and watched him eat his food. Jesse finally had a name for the cyborg, he didn’t have to call him green cyborg ninja dude anymore.

The teen looked at the monk for a long moment, “Aren’t you gonna eat too?”

The cyborg, Genji, he corrected himself, looked at him as if Jesse personally offended his mother. 

The omnic chuckled, “I was not built for eating, Jesse.” 

He frowned, “Well that sucks, don’t you ever get hungry?” 

“I can only dream what hunger feels like. But enough about this, how is the food, Genji?” The monk redirected the conversation and soon the three of them began to talk about breakfast. 

“It is delicious, I wouldn’t mind eating this again. Who ever cooked this did an excellent job.” Genji continued eating, and Jesse noticed his scarred face. He wondered if this is what Hanzo meant when he said it was a long story. 

Their conversation went on until Jesse noticed he had to go to the doctor’s office. He cleaned up his stuff and got up. The teen was about done when the monk spoke again, “Remember Jesse, it isn’t safe to keep everything bottled up.”

Jesse nodded and left the cafeteria, “Yeah, uh, I’ll try my best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Jesse noticing that he's suddenly in a teenager's body, I thought having Jesse remember things that haven't happened yet sounded more intriguing. Don't worry about the next chapter too much, I have a plan for it already and some of Talon's crew are going to be in it! And who knows, maybe they're not evening working for Talon???

**Author's Note:**

> You guys should totally read things could've gone worse because that fic is just so sweet! Unlike my fic, in their's, Jesse's a kid and wants to find his dad Gabe. 'Course Gabe's Reaper, but Jesse doesn't know that, since he's around the age of eight. It's fluffy and it's great! I will continue with Rosemary week, one day, I promise you that. And hopefully it would be before October... I loved writing this and I hope you will love reading it!


End file.
